Remembrance (Sequel to Forgotten)
by Mychand
Summary: This story picks up shortly after my last story "Forgotten". Caitlin finds herself in a dire situation when an old enemy turns the tables on them in an act of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to Forgotten. Thanks to Yeeha-Yeeha for suggesting I do a follow up. There were things left in the last one that I can use for another story. Those who like the Cait/Hawke pairing will probably like this one better. The last story was more of an action one and didn't lend itself to too much of the two together.  
_

**Chapter 1**

Stringfellow Hawke stepped out on the front porch of his cabin and took in the sweet smell of the early spring day. It had been a rough several months for him and his friends, or as he called them "his family". They had all had a close call with death but once again managed to pull through. This time, Horn had finally fallen and Hawke was pleased to never have to deal with him again.

Hawke sat down on the front steps and listened as he heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance. He watched as it slowly descended and carefully landed on the dock. Archangel climbed out with Marella in tow. Hawke stared at them as they made their way towards him.

"What brings you here so early Michael?" he asked as they got closer to him.

Michael smiled. "Sorry to call on you in the morning," he told him. "But, well, we were in the area so I figured I might as well stop in while I had the chance."

"You still didn't answer my question," Hawke said sarcastically.

"I need you to check on something for me," he replied. "Is Santini still ill?"

Hawke sighed. "Yeah, the doctor said it was the flu," he replied. "He'll be laid up for at least a week."

"What about Caitlin?" asked Michael.

Hawke shrugged. "She's fine," he said. "What's this about?"

"You remember the remote facility you and Caitlin went to where they were working on that experimental vaccine?" asked Michael.

"Of course," he replied. "How could I forget?"

"Well, didn't you say you destroyed the facility before leaving?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, I did," said Hawke. "Why?"

"We've been getting some strange readings from there again," Michael informed him. "There are also reports of some movement. We think there is some kind of unauthorized occupancy. I need you and Caitlin to go and check it out."

Hawke shrugged. "Might just be the Russians following up on things," he replied. "But, okay, if you want, we can go and find out what's going on."

"That's what I want," replied Michael. "That's still United States property and no one should be there."

Hawke grinned. "Alright Michael," he replied. "If anyone's there, Caitlin and I'll kick them out."

"How soon can you go?" asked Michael.

"Tomorrow morning okay with you?" asked Hawke. "Caitlin's got some kind of get together with her college friends tonight. She's been looking forward to it."

"That'll do," replied Michael. "First thing tomorrow will be fine. Now, how about breakfast?"

Hawke gave him a dirty look. "You drop in and expect breakfast?" he asked.

"Nope," he replied as Marella headed back to the helicopter. "We brought it with us. Figured it was the least we could do since we were dropping in on you so early."

Hawke smiled. "Was that your back up bride?" he asked.

Michael just laughed as they three headed into the cabin to enjoy the food that they had brought.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Caitlin met up with Hawke and they headed to the lair to prepare for their trip.

"I never thought we'd be going back to that place," Caitlin told him. "I have to admit, it kind of gives me the creeps."

"There shouldn't be anything left there," said Hawke. "We destroyed it all, remember?"

"Then what is it that Michael thinks is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Hawke. "He just said they were getting some strange readings and that there was report of some kind of movement. It could be anything."

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to go to that place and stay," said Caitlin.

Hawke stared at her as they got ready to climb into Airwolf. He took her arm and pulled her towards him. "Cait, you don't have to go if you don't want to," he told her. "I know how difficult it was for you the first time."

"No, I'm okay," she told him. "Yeah, it was hard. Seeing all those people dead was kind of frightening but the fact that we found the antidote and people were saved in the end made it all worthwhile. I'll be okay, I promise."

Hawke shot her a soft smile. "Okay," he replied. "We may not even have to land. Hopefully we'll get there and we won't find anything at all."

Caitlin shook her head, "We'd better get going then," she replied.

Hawke climbed into Airwolf after Caitlin. Within minutes the two were airborne.

"Okay, coordinates are plugged in," said Caitlin. "Hopefully this will be an uneventful trip."

"Let's go," said Hawke as they turned and headed towards their destination.

The two were quiet for most of the trip. Caitlin couldn't help but let her mind wander to their last trip there. She had worked hard to put the time they were there in the back of her mind. The memories had been painful at first but time had eased them. She wasn't sure why she feared going back. They had found the antidote and destroyed the facility. Still, she couldn't get past the uneasiness she felt about the place and the sense that something very wrong was going on there now.

"Are you okay?" Hawke asked as they got closer to their destiny.

"I will be," she replied. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about this. Something doesn't feel right."

"Well, we'll check it out and see," he replied. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

Caitlin shot him an uneasy smile. "Sure," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hawke grew concerned about Caitlin as they closed in on the small island. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her. "You look a little pale."

Caitlin smiled. "I think I just had a little too much wine last night with my friends," she replied. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure," he told her. "Turn on the scanners. Let's see if we get any kind of life readings down there."

Caitlin watched the monitor closely as they made their first pass.

"Hawke, look," she pointed out. "Someone's been building down there."

"Yeah, I see that," he replied. "Are you getting any readings?"

"No heat signals but there is some kind of communication coming from that building," she replied. "Just like before, it's pretty erratic though."

"Someone has to be here," he replied. "It looks like they've been working to get this place back up and running."

"Why?" she asked. "Who would want to do that?"

"The Russians maybe?" he replied.

"Seems unlikely from the way we left things," replied Caitlin. "They were as happy as us to get the antidote and get out of this place."

"I don't know," replied Hawke. "I guess we have no choice but to go down and check it out."

Caitlin sighed. "That's what I was afraid you'd say," she said. "Okay, let's go."

Hawke set Airwolf down in the same area he'd landed the last time they were there.

"She should be okay here," he said. "Come on."

As they got closer to the facility, Caitlin stopped and stared at the new building that stood before them. But, it wasn't the building she was seeing. Flashbacks of the dead bodies that had lay before her came rushing back. Suddenly, she felt just like she did when she was there the first time.

Hawk turned and put his arm around her. "Breathe," he told her. "It's okay. You're okay."

Caitlin took a deep breath and slowly started to relax. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I had no idea how much this place had affected me."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," replied. "You're human."

The two headed into the long v-shaped building that seemed to be built right into the mountain side.

"Looks like someone is planning on housing a small army here," said Hawke.

"I know it's a different building than the one we were in last but something about it still gives me the creeps," replied Caitlin.

"I've got this strange feeling that we're being watched," Hawke told her as they explored the rest of the building. "I can't seem to figure out what this place could be used for except as some kind of living quarters."

"Who'd want to live here?" asked Caitlin. "I know I wouldn't."

"Let's get back to Airwolf and do a scan of the whole island," replied Hawke. "Maybe something will turn up."

The two climbed the hills and made their way back to the Lady. Within minutes they were surveying the area again.

"Still nothing," replied Caitlin. "Uh, wait a minute, picking up some kind of craft and it's coming in fast."

Before Caitlin could call up any of their weapons, the craft was in front of them. "God in heaven," she said. "That looks like one of…"

"Horn's version of Airwolf," Hawke completed her thought.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

Laughter came from the other aircraft. "How soon you forget," a female voice replied. "Don't worry, you'll remember me soon enough."

Caitlin could barely make out a woman sitting beside the pilot of the craft. "Angelica," she said with a sigh. "I wondered what had happened to her."

Before Hawke could reply, they felt a strange jolt from Airwolf.

"What's wrong?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm having trouble controlling her," Hawke replied. "Some type of force is pulling us down."

Hawke had no choice but to land Airwolf on the beach. As soon as they reached land, they found themselves surrounded by a dozen men in military clothing. Unable to control any of their weapons or systems, they were forced to climb out of the Lady. The other aircraft landed beside them and Angelica emerged soon after.

"Well, well," she said. "Stringfellow Hawke. I knew they'd send you here. I would have been very disappointed had they not."

"What do you want Angelica?" he asked while Caitlin just glared at her.

"What I've always wanted," she replied. "For one, I want you. Besides that, well I guess you could say I would like revenge for my father's death. That, I'll get from your friend here."

"You're father is responsible for his own death," Hawke replied in a sarcastic tone. "It has nothing to do with us."

"Oh, I think it does," she replied with a slight laugh. "See, I was there the last time his people played around with your brain. I know all the codes that trigger you and I can make you do just about anything I want."

"It's pretty sad that you have to brainwash a man into being attracted to you," Caitlin told her.

Angelica smiled. "I didn't have to make him do that," she replied. "He was attracted to me on his own right from the start."

Caitlin couldn't help but feel that the comment was meant to get to her.

Hawke continued to glare at Angelica. "What are you going to do with us?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see in time," she told him before turning to one of her men. "Take her to the east end and lock her up. Move him to the lab."

The men grabbed Caitlin and she winced in pain as they pulled her along rather roughly.

Hawke was taken in the opposite direction but he turned while walking and took note of where they were taking Caitlin.

"Don't worry," said Angelica with a smug grin on her face. "You'll be seeing her again soon enough. Only this time, she won't be getting away so easily."

Hawke sighed. "Look Angelica," he said. "You have me. Let her go. This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh but it has everything to do with her," Angelica replied. "And she's going to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

_I have to admit, I always hated how Angelica seemed to make Hawke her little "boy toy" in that episode since she knew he wasn't in his right mind. _

**Chapter 3**

Caitlin was thrown into a small room and the door was locked behind her. Her heart was racing and her arms throbbed as she looked at the bruises that were slowly beginning to show.

"How the hell are you going to get out of this one Caitlin?" she asked herself as she slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.

It seemed like an eternity as Caitlin waited for what was to come next. When it happened, it took her by surprise. She heard the click of the lock being removed and then nothing. She faintly heard footsteps moving in the opposite direction from her.

Caitlin stood up slowly and moved to the door. She carefully put her hand on the lever and pulled down. To her surprise, the door came open with ease. Confused, she moved out into the hallway only to see that it was deserted. She suddenly heard the sounds of a dozen helicopters as they passed overhead. She ran to the outer door and stepped outside only to see them heading away from the island with the Airwolf clone following behind.

Unsure of what to do next, Caitlin headed towards where Hawke had last landed Airwolf. She ran as quickly as she could, stumbling and falling several times along the way. When she reached the beach, she was surprised to see Airwolf was actually still there. When she approached it, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. The force was strong enough that it knocked her down on her rear. She slowly got up and moved closer.

"Damn, some kind of electronic field," she said out lout to herself. "I've just got to find a way around it. It must be controlled by something in one of the buildings."

Caitlin turned and ran back to the main building. The place was so quiet that she couldn't help but shutter at the eeriness of it all. As soon as she got inside she thought for a moment that she heard footsteps coming close to her. She turned and came face to face with Hawke.

"Hawke!" she yelled. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond to her question. His eyes glared at her and all of a sudden she felt like she was back in that room with him in Horn's compound. Only this time she had no antidote for him. She would have to face him on her own.

"You're going to pay this time Angelica," he told her.

"Hawke, what are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm not Angelica. I'm Caitlin."

"No!" he screamed. "Liar! You killed Caitlin and now you're going to pay! I will make you suffer the way you made her suffer."

"Hawke, please," she begged. "I am Caitlin. Angelica is playing games with your mind. You have to believe me."

"Stop lying," he yelled again as he grabbed her and threw her across the room, her head hitting a large table as she fell.

Caitlin's world quickly went black as she passed out. When she woke up, she found herself tied down to a small cot in another part of the building. Hawke was pacing back and forth like a caged animal trying to break free. She knew that there was going to be no reasoning with him. His mind was too far gone. Angelica had seen to that. Without the Firm's help, she would have to face Hawke as he was, and on Angelica's terms.

Hawke quickly noticed that she had regained consciousness. He scowled at her before moving towards her.

Caitlin felt herself shaking uncontrollably. "How do I get away from him without hurting him?" she thought to herself.

"Decided not to speak anymore?" he asked her. "Do I scare you?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "You aren't the Hawke I know."

"You don't know me!" he yelled. "You tried to though, didn't you. Played with my mind so I'd seduce you?"

"No," she replied softly again.

Hawke moved over and straddled her as she lay on the cot. He leaned down towards her face and whispered. "Liar," he said before he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away Caitlin just stared at him.

"How does it feel to be kissed by someone who doesn't really give a damn about you?" he asked. "That's what you did to me wasn't it? You played me and used me."

Caitlin tried hard to fight back the tears. He didn't know it, but his words stung.

"I know you don't care about me," she replied softly trying to push her own personal feelings to the back of her mind.

"He thinks I'm Angelica," she reminded herself. "He doesn't know who you are Caitlin."

Hawke stood up and moved to the other side of the room. "You're going to pay for killing Caitlin," he told her. "I'm not sure how yet but somehow I will make you suffer the same way you made her suffer."

"Hawke don't you see, she's doing that now?" Caitlin screamed. "I am Caitlin! This is her plan. Somewhere inside you, you have to know that. You have to believe me."

"You'll never be Caitlin," he replied. "She's nothing like you."

Hawke untied the rope that held her to bed and yanked her forcefully to her feet. The jolt sent a pain through her already pounding headache. She felt herself waiver a bit before he caught her. For a moment, their eyes met and she thought he'd remembered who she really was. But, her hopes were fleeting as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit.

They headed towards Airwolf. Realizing that he might not know about the electric field, Caitlin decided to use it to her advantage. As they got closer, he let go of her hand and moved to open one of Airwolf's doors. As he did, the jolt took him by surprise and he turned around quickly. Caitlin moved towards him, held her breath and kneed him in the groin.

Hawke screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Caitlin took off running as fast as she could, knowing he would soon recover and come after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks PJF! I appreciate your kind words. :o) I'm in a major writing mood today! LOL_

**Chapter 4**

Dominick Santini was lounging on his couch when he heard a soft knock on his front door. He slowly got up and looked out the window before reaching over and turning the door knob.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked the gentleman in white.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Dominick," said Michael. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," he replied. "Still a bit weak but other than that, I'll live."

Michael sighed deeply. "That's good because I'm going to need your help," he replied. "We've got a big problem."

"Something happen with String and Cait?' asked Dom.

"I'm worried it might have," he replied. "We haven't heard from them since they approached the island and well, we found out some unsettling news."

"What is it Michael?" Dom said as his voice grew louder.

"We think that Horn's daughter might be somehow connected to the activity going on at the old facility," he replied. "Intelligence shows that Horn may have had another functioning Airwolf hidden for emergency purposes when you and my people took him down. It looks like Angelica has access to that aircraft and might be using it."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Dom. "Airwolf is with Hawke and Cait. I can't exactly go in without some sort of protection."

Michael bit his bottom lip before responding. "Well, we might have something you can use," he replied.

"You repaired the one Cait went down in, didn't you?" asked Dom. "Hawke and I thought that might happen."

"Can you blame us?" asked Michael.

Dom sighed. "Oh whatever," he replied. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and we'll head out."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin continued running as fast as she could to put as much distance between her and Hawke as possible. The task was made more difficult by the fact that her hands were still tied together in front of her. She climbed up and over rocks, trying to recall the maps of the area as well as what she had seen from overhead. She had to find a hiding place and she knew she had to do it quickly.

Her heart pounded faster and faster as she heard Hawke closing in behind her. She realized it was only a matter of time that he would catch up to her. Hawke was a faster runner so she had to think of some way to escape. Before she knew it, he had spotted her. She glanced behind her and then stopped cold as she nearly tumbled over the cliff and into the ocean.

"There's nowhere to go Angelica," he told her. "You can't escape me or your destiny."

"I'm not Angelica!" Caitlin screamed at him. "I'm not Angelica!

Hawke edged closer towards her and she turned and looked down at the water below.

"Come down here," he ordered her. "Jumping would make this all too easy."

Caitlin turned and stared at him. Tears filled her eyes. "It's not your fault," she told him. "Remember that. It's not your fault. This will make it a lot easier for both of us."

"What?" he asked as she turned and jumped off of the cliff.

Hawke yelled. "No!" as he moved to the spot where she jumped. He quickly climbed down and made his way to the shoreline. Within moments, he saw her limp body floating in the water. He dove in, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back to the beach. He laid her down on her back in the sand and immediately began mouth to mouth resuscitation. Caitlin coughed a little and then slowly opened her eyes.

Hawke gently grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her to sit up. "There is still a part of you in there," she told him. "You couldn't let me die."

"Why would I let you get off that easily?" he said coldly.

Caitlin shrugged. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Hawke grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "First, get you some dry clothes," he replied. "Then, I don't know yet."

Caitlin felt herself shivering pretty violently as they made their way into the main part of the new building. Hawke found some lockers and pulled out some clothes. Slowly he untied the ropes that held her wrists.

"If you try and get away, I can't promise what might happen next," he assured her.

"What does it matter," she replied softly. "You already said you were going to make me pay."

Hawke was quiet as he unbuttoned her blouse and pants, leaving her standing there in nothing more than her underwear. He took a towel and slowly dried her off, starting with her shoulders and then moved down to her legs. Caitlin didn't say a word and didn't move a muscle.

"I don't see any underclothes in here," he told her. "So, you'll just have to keep those on."

"I'm okay," she replied as he handed her the dry clothes.

"Put these on," he ordered her.

Caitlin grabbed the clothes and dressed, never once taking her eyes off of Hawke who had been staring at her intently.

"Why didn't you let me die?" she asked.

Hawke shook his head, "I wish I knew," he replied.

Caitlin's mind went immediately back to the moment between Angelica and Hawke that she had seen in the hallway at Horn's compound. She'd wondered if they'd been together but she would never have asked him.

"Did you love me?" she finally asked, wanting to know his real feelings for Angelica.

Hawke stared at her. "How could I have?" he asked. "Your father brainwashed me."

"After we first met," she replied. "Wasn't there a spark before that?"

"So, you're admitting you are Angelica now huh?" he scolded her.

"No," she replied. "I guess I just always wanted to know the truth."

"You'll never know the truth," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "Take me to the source of that electronic field," he ordered her. "We're getting out of this place."

"I don't know where it's at," she told him. "I swear I don't."

Hawke pushed her up against the outside of the building. He held her tightly against it as he moved his face inches from hers. "You had better help find it then," he ordered her.

Caitlin stared into his eyes. She had to find a way to get through to him. Instinct took over and she reached in and kissed him. To her surprise, he began kissing her back until they both were breathless.

Quickly he pulled away and stared at her. "It's not going to work this time," he replied. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you. Let's go."

Caitlin gave him a look of despair. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him as they headed away from the main building.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"I have an idea as to where the main power source might be," he replied. "Since I've chosen to believe that you don't know where it's at, I might as well go with my instincts on this one."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hawke led Caitlin down a long path and around the bridge that they had blown out during their last trip.

"You think the source is the hidden lab?" she asked.

"How do you know about that?" he asked her.

"I was with you the last time you were here Hawke," she replied. "Maybe you don't believe I'm Caitlin but it doesn't change the fact that I am."

As they got closer to the entrance, Hawke grew frustrated. "Damn it," he said. "The door has been repaired. Looks like it can be opened by code. What's the code?"

Caitlin sighed. "What's it going to take to get you to believe me?" she asked. "I mean come on Hawke do you really think Angelica could have hit you like that? Would she really have jumped off of a cliff? I think she'd be too worried that she'd break a nail she's such a prissy thing."

Hawke turned and stared at her. "Your father was a good character actor," he replied. "It's how he survived and stayed illusive. What makes you think you're any different?"

Caitlin couldn't help but notice that Hawke's demeanor towards her had changed a bit. "You must know there's something different," she told him. "I don't think you want to hurt me anymore."  
Hawke glared at her. "I wouldn't have harmed you physically," he replied. "If you were really Caitlin you'd have known that."

Caitlin knew he was right. The Hawke she knew would never harm a woman unless it was in self defense.

"But you aren't in your right state of mind," she told him. "You haven't been acting like the Hawke I know."

"You don't know me Angelica," he replied. "You never did and you never will."

Caitlin took a deep breath and finally summoned the courage to ask the one question she'd wondered about for so long. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"Who?" he replied.

"Caitlin," she replied softly. "Do you love her?"

Hawke stared at her a moment and then turned away, keeping his back to her. "She's dead," he replied.

"That's not what I asked," Caitlin came back at him. "I need to know. No matter what happens when we leave this island, I need to know."

Hawke shook his head, "It's none of your business," he replied as he took her arm. "Let's get back to the main compound. Maybe we can find a way to get in here from there."

As they headed back down towards the main complex, Caitlin slipped on some rocks and fell hard on her right side. "Ah," she yelled as she hit a large boulder. For a moment the impact took her breath away. She felt like she was about to pass out. Hawke grabbed her and helped her steady herself. She took a few steps before she her world began to spin and she passed out.

This time when she woke up, she was lying on the cot but Hawke was taking care of her. She felt the coolness of the ice that he had placed on her bruised side. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Ice should help the bruise," he told her. "This compound here is pretty well equipped. Are you hungry?"

Caitlin shook her head. "No," she replied softly. "I just want out of this place."

"Well, we could accomplish that if you'd help me find the code for that room," he told her.

"I wish I could," she replied sadly. Then, she asked. "How did she die?"

"What?" he replied. "Who?"

"You said I was…I mean Caitlin was dead," she replied. "So, how did it happen?"

Hawke sighed. "Your father killed her," he replied. "He was trying to shoot me down and she got in the middle. Her helicopter went down."

"But I didn't die," she told him. "Hawke, I swear to you that I'm Caitlin. I didn't die."

Something inside Hawke finally snapped. He turned towards her and was about to slap her across the face when she put her hand in front of her to block him.

"Damn you," he told her. "I've lost nearly everyone I've ever cared about and all you want to do is play games with me. You're not going to tarnish her memory like that."

Tears began to form in Caitlin's eyes. "I'm not," she replied. Then it hit her. Her mind went back to that moment in the cockpit when she feared that Horn was about to shoot Hawke out of the sky. It was something he said. Something in that was just in the corner of her mind.

"Then don't bring her name up again," he ordered her. "I don't need your sad song."

"That's it," she accidentally said out loud.

"What's it?" he replied getting more angry at her.

Caitlin tried to stand up but quickly grabbed her side in pain. Hawke moved towards her, keeping her from falling forward and flat on her face.

"He said I was your heartstring," she replied softly.

Hawke stared at her a moment. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe. Memories of her came flooding back. He blinked his eyes to clear them. "Caitlin?" he said sadly, his pulse quickening. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

Hawke helped her to lie back down on the cot. Caitlin could see the pain in his eyes. It was similar to the look he had back at Horn's compound when he thought he had killed Dom.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "This wasn't your fault."

"I should have listened to you," he replied.

"She got to you," said Caitlin. "You couldn't help that. But I think we need to get out of here soon. I've noticed cameras all over the place. I have a feeling that we've been putting on quite a show for Angelica."


	6. Chapter 6

_One more chapter after this one. I have way too much going on this week and don't want to leave an unfinished story out there. :o)  
_

**Chapter 6**

Hawke helped Caitlin stand. "Are you okay?" he asked her, his concern evident.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling things are going to go downhill fast if she knows you got your memory back."

Hawke helped her to her feet and the two headed quickly to the door and ran outside of the building.

"Let's go towards the beach," Caitlin said as she moved as quickly as she could manage with the pain in her side throbbing.

Within seconds, the building behind them exploded. Caitlin and Hawke were both thrown several feet and landed face first on the ground.

Hawke was the first to pick his self up. He slowly made his way over to Caitlin who to his horror, appeared to be motionless.

"Cait!" he screamed as he moved towards her and turned her over on her back. Slowly she blinked and opened her eyes and stared up at him. "You scared the hell out of me."

Caitlin sat up with his help. "I'll live," she replied. "Just don't forget what I said."

"What's that?" he asked.

"The daughter's mine," she replied. "I mean it Hawke, she's mine."

Hawke sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, being careful not to harm her injuries further. Afterward, he cupped her chin with his hand and smiled. "She's all yours," he told her.

"Thanks," she replied, trying hard not to show him just how much pain she was in.

Hawke leaned in and kissed her soundly and then pulled her into his arms again.

Caitlin hugged him back and then slowly pulled away. "Maybe the electric field was cut when the place exploded," she told him.

"You might be right," he replied as he helped her to her feet. "Let's go check it out."

The two made their way towards Airwolf. Caitlin's injuries slowed her a bit as the pain in her side became a little more than she could handle. She finally stopped, bent over and vomited to the side of the path.

"God it hurts Hawke," she finally told him. "I'm beginning to think it's more than just a bad bruise."

Hawke swept her up in his harms and carried Caitlin the rest of the way to Airwolf. When they got close, they were relieved the find that the electric field was down. Hawke helped Caitlin get into the helicopter first before he climbed in behind her.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"I'm managing," she told him. "Let's just get out of here before we have company."

"Too late," a voice came from above them.

Hawke quickly got Airwolf off of the ground and turned to face Angelica who was sitting beside her pilot in the replica craft.

"It's all over now Angelica," Hawke told her. "You might as well set that thing down."

Angelica laughed. "That's what you think," she assured him. "You have no weapons. My people took care of that."

Caitlin quickly assessed their inventory. "Damn it Hawke, she's right," she told him.

"Hawke pulled away from them but Angelica's pilot followed in pursuit.

"I'm going to win this one," she told them. "It's all about to be over for good this time."

"You got that wrong," another voice came from behind them.

"Dom, what the hell?" asked Hawke.

"Blame this one on Michael," replied Dom. "Humph, I thought you'd be happier to see me."

Before Hawke could reply, Angelica's pilot began shooting at both helicopters.

"Dom, we don't have weapons," Hawke told him.

"We'll take care of it," said Dom as he quickly began maneuvering around Angelica's craft.

Angelica's pilot started shooting at Hawke and Caitlin first. Dom was able to stop all of the weapons from reaching their target.

"Let's get out of here," Angelica ordered her pilot.

"Not so fast," said Dom who along with Marella's help readied their own weapons.

Hawke had continued to evade Angelica's pilot while Dom took his aim at them. Within seconds, Santini hit his mark and Angelica's helicopter was blown out of the sky.

Hawke turned and looked at Caitlin only to find her slumped over the controls.

"Caitlin's hurt," he told Dom. "I need to get her home fast."

"Let's go," replied Dom. "I'll be your escort."

"Dom….." said Hawke in a near whisper.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, this one was for the Hawke/Cait fans. Hope you enjoyed it. It's rare that I finish a story in a day._

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't until Caitlin was in surgery that Dom noticed the scrapes and cuts on Hawke's face and arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked him.

"I look worse than I feel," he admitted. "Don't worry about me. I just hope Caitlin's okay."

"Look String, we really need to let the Firm figure out what's going on in that head of yours," Dom told him. "We can't risk you going off the deep end again you know?"

Hawke sighed. "You think they can figure out the trigger?" he asked.

Dom shrugged. "Maybe," he replied. "At least Caitlin remembered how to bring you back. Still, we don't want it happening again."

"I agree Dom," he said. "I just hate the idea of letting anyone from the Firm mess with my mind."

Dom laughed. "Well, when you put it that way, I agree," he said.

An hour later, Marella came out with news from the doctors. "She's going to be fine," she assured them. "The surgeon was able to stop the internal bleeding and her vitals are strong."

Hawke couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Marella," he replied. "I appreciate it."

"So, you're not angry about the second Airwolf," said Michael as he came up behind them.

"That depends on what you plan to do with her," replied Hawke.

"She'll stay safe under my watchful eye until we need her," replied Michael. "Don't worry you'll be involved should that ever come about."

"Just don't let her get into the wrong hands," Hawke said sarcastically. "Or, I'll have two Airwolfs for myself."

Michael smiled. "Very funny," he replied.

"Who's joking?" asked Hawke with a smirk.

"Alright," replied Michael. "You can go and see Caitlin now. She's awake."

Hawke sighed deeply as he turned and headed towards Caitlin's room. He opened the door slowly and quietly stepped inside. She was lying very still with her eyes closed. He moved towards her and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Hearing that someone was there, Caitlin slowly opened her eyes and turned towards him.

"Hey beautiful," he nearly whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Caitlin tried to smile. "I'll live," she replied. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" he asked. "I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

"Hawke," she replied. "I don't ever want to go back to that place again."

"You don't have to," he assured her. "Michael's people are heading back there to make sure no one ever builds there again."

"What happened to Angelica?" she asked, her head still a bit groggy.

"She's dead," he replied flatly. "Dom took care of her. Sorry you didn't get your chance."

Caitlin sighed. "It's okay," she said. "It couldn't be helped."

Hawke stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I need to leave now," he told her. "Dom and I need to put the Lady to bed. I'll be back later."

"Okay," she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Caitlin woke the next morning she couldn't help but smile as she noticed all of the flowers that filled her room. Seeing that she was awake, Hawke went over the window and opened the shades, allowing the sunlight to flow in.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Caitlin couldn't help but smile back. "I'm doing okay," she replied as she surveyed the room. "Is this all your doing?"

Hawke shrugged. "Well, yeah," he replied. "It's sort of my way of saying how sorry I am for what I put you through."

"You couldn't help what happened out there Hawke," she told him.

"Cait, I'm not just talking about this last mission," he told her. "I mean all that I've put you through since you came to Santini Air."

Caitlin shot him a confused look. "I don't understand," she replied.

"Let's start with the fact that I never had any real feelings for Angelica," he said. "Most of the women I've dated these past two years really meant nothing to me. I mean, they were great and I enjoyed their company, but that's it."

"I don't get why you're telling me all of this," said Caitlin. "It's really none of my business."

"Maybe this will help you understand," he said as he leaned over and kissed her deeply. Caitlin found herself lost in his touch and realized that she suddenly couldn't get enough of him.

"Hawke…" she started to say afterward but he stopped her by putting her finger on her lips.

"Shhh…" he replied. "My turn first."

"Okay," she replied as she waited for him to speak.

"The answer to your question is yes," he replied.

Suddenly it dawned on her what he was trying to tell her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as he leaned back over and kissed her again. Her pulse quickened and it suddenly set off the heart monitor she had on her.

The nurse came running into the room and pushed Hawke out of the way in order to check on Caitlin's vitals.

"I'm okay," said Caitlin. "I think I just got a little excited is all."

Hawke couldn't help but laugh at the nurse's reaction to her comment.

"Well, let's help keep the patient calm Mr. Hawke," she scolded him. "You want her to make a full recovery don't you?"

Hawke stopped smiling long enough for the nurse to leave. Unable to stifle it further, he burst out laughing as soon as the door shut behind her.

Caitlin was amused at Hawke's sudden playfulness. It was a side of him she'd rarely seen. She stuck her pointer finger in the air and motioned for him to come and sit down beside her. As soon as he did, she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to her.

"Do that again," she whispered in his ear.

"The nurse will kill me," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry about the nurse," replied Caitlin. "I'll take care of her. She's mine."

"Yes ma'am," he replied before pulling her closer and kissing her more passionately than ever before.

** The End**


End file.
